


Go On

by pansaralance



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, i'm here to ruin childhoods i guess, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: Lefou knows exactly what to say to keep Gaston's spirits up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen...Howard Ashman would have wanted this
> 
> Also in an article for the 2017 film they said they expanded Gaston's backstory and he saved the village from Portuguese invaders or something years ago so I rolled with that.

Gaston was drunk as usual. These days, especially since his unsuccessful pursuit of Belle, most nights ended with Gaston drinking himself to a stupor to forget. Forget the rejection he faced, forget those gray hairs he’s finding, forget that each year that goes by is another year that he hasn’t accomplished anything as meaningful as his glory days.

He sat lazily spread in his favorite tavern chair. “Lefou! More beer.”

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Lefou replied with hesitance.

Gaston narrowed his eyebrows in anger. “I’ll _tell_ you when I’ve had enough.”

Sighing, his faithful number one brought over another stein. “You’ve just been drinking more than usual is all. It worries me.”

That made Gaston scoff. “What would ever worry you about me?”

“Well, what’s making you drink this much? You seem to be numbing yourself.”

It was clear to Lefou that Gaston was holding something back. He knew this man more than anyone else did. He was the only one in this town who had seen glimpse of the man behind the façade of perfection and faultless masculinity. His guard was only let down at times like these when he was wasted and broken enough to open up. 

Gaston considered the question but stalled by downing his beer. A few moments passed, then tears began to escape him.

Lefou rushed to kneel before him and raised the crying man’s chin with his hand. “Tell me what’s wrong. Please.”

Gaston leaned into Lefou’s touch and sighed. Blinking away tears, he sniffled and gathered enough sense to speak. “I feel useless, Lefou.”

Gaston, useless? Lefou wondered if the man knew the meaning of what he was saying. “Useless?”

He nodded, more tears flowing down his chiseled cheeks. “All I do is roam around the town begging for praise. I stop what little dissonance happens in this town but nothing terrible has happened here for years.”

“Are…are you actually sorry that this town is peaceful because of you?”

“Of course not! But look at me now! I can’t even convince a girl to marry me and give me children to continue my legacy.”

“You think that’s what matters now?” He put his hand on Gaston’s thigh in fervor, the physical contact meant to solidify what he was about to say. “Your legacy with this town is as secure as ever. Everyone remembers what you did and loves you for it. Were it not for you, myself and my entire family wouldn’t be here.” A smile began to grow at the edges of Gaston’s gorgeous mouth. Lefou continued. “I remember feeling helpless, that those moments would be my last, then you stormed in to slay the ruthless invaders. My hero. My savior.” 

Gaston looked him dead in the eyes.

“Even if the whole town forgot, Gaston, I would never. Every day I look at you and remember that I exist because of and for you. Only you.”

Before he could continue with this endless praise, Gaston smashed his lips against Lefou’s. He stood them both up to gather the man in his arms then whispered in his ear, “Go on.”

Lefou wasn’t sure if he could but damn if he wouldn’t try. “I thought you were an angel when I first saw you. An illusion there to bring me to heaven. You were that gorgeous.”

Gaston’s lips were on his neck now. “Go on.”

He was hardening by now. “When I realized you were real I knew that my life’s purpose was to serve you, in any and every way.”

Gason shoved him down on his favorite chair and began to trickle kisses down Lefou’s chest. His thighs. His- “Go on…”

Lefou could barely think straight when Gaston unbuttoned his trousers but he still tried his best. Could barely get it out. “I’ve pleasured myself so many times to the thought of you.”

His hand was on Lefou’s cock now. “Go on.”

“I dream of pleasuring you, of giving you all the joy and ecstasy you’ve given my just by your existence.”

“Go on.” His mouth engulfed Lefou’s aching cock. 

Sentences were out the window at this point. He dug his hand into Gaston’s luscious hair as his mouth worked absolute magic on him. “Beautiful. You’re beautiful. Perfection.” There was no way Gaston had not done this before. Either that or he was just a natural at this as he was perfect at everything he did. “You’re perfect.”

Gaston continued blowing him until Lefou came screaming his name. All this buildup and the ringing of his name escaping Lefou’s lips in ecstasy made him come in his trousers. He rested his head on the man’s thigh and laughed.

Lefou was about to ask what was so funny, but before he could Gaston kissed him again in a passion. 

He held Lefou’s head in his hand and smiled. “I’m glad I keep you around.”

“It’s mutual.”


End file.
